The life that I left
by R5luverr2334
Summary: After Ally leaves Miami, to live a life in London, to escape from the aftermath of her father's death, can she live or will she love? will a few certain friends be turning up in her life again? will everything be the same? will anything be the same? I know the summary sucks, but just give it a go, please?
1. Chapter 1

ALLY POV.

_My eyes stretched open as the faint beeping of my alarm rung out, waking me from my dream world. My hand reached out from under the covers to slap the alarm off, but before I could, my father had already beaten me to it. As I looked up to him to study his mood, a sharp, cold and icy feeling hit my face. I realised that my father had just poured icy water on my face. _

_"What are you doing in bed so late?" he bellowed at me_

_"I'm sorry dad. I promise it won't happen again. Just...Just...Just pl-pl-please don't hurt me. I promise, I will do anything" I whispered incoherently to my father_

_"If that's what you want, honey, you realise, that I do love you, but I hurt you for your own good, now turn around, I'm just going to get the belt, I'm hurting you so that you realise that the world is a bad place" he spoke to me with an innocent look in his eyes._

_I turned around._

_A sharp pain dug into my back, ripping my skin off with it. _

"aahhh" I screamed, realising that it was only a dream and the pain I felt was when I fell of my bed.

I'm Allyson Marie Dawson. I am 21 years old and I study at Cambridge University. I had an abusive father when I was younger. I killed him, by self-defence. It was probably the worst thing I could have done to him. That's when I moved to Britain, to start a new chapter and a fresh beginning to a new life. I am a confident, single, stylish and intelligent woman. But I'm still the Ally Dawson that I was back in America. I will always have a bit of her in me. My old friends tried to get in touch with me, but I told them that I committed suicide, so they would never look for me. I miss them, like hell. I miss Trish, and the fact that I could tell her anything. I miss Dez, and the facts that even though he was so weird, I could rely on him, I could really trust him, and he was like a brother to me. I miss Austin. I miss Austin Monica Moon, because I was falling for him,_**hard**__. _I miss his million dollar smile, his soft and silky mop of dirty blonde hair, his tall, muscular and protective build that towered over my petite self, his amazing personality, which kept surprising me every day and most of all, I miss his presence, no-one can ever replace him in my life. He meant everything to me. What the heck! He still does mean everything to me! I can never forget him, I can never forget them.

I felt a warm hand tickling my stomach, once i realised that i was daydreaming and my room-mate realised that i wasn't ticklish, i stood up.

"morning ally, how was your night, it didn't sound quite so good!" Caitlyn asked me, Caitlyn was an awesome friend, she was always there for me, and she was just like Aus-he who shall not be named.

"umm yeah, it was alright, I guess. But I kept having weird dreams from my childhood" I sighed, missing my life

"hey ally?" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah?" I replied eagerly

"Do you want to come to this Christmas party with me? It's in like two weeks, my friend invited me and told me to bring a guest, and since you are my closest friend on campus, I thought I should invite you" She said with a tint of hope in her eyes.

"well, you know me and parties don't go well together!"I blurted.

"But all-lly" Caitlyn whined

My eyes went glassy, that's exactly how Austin sounded.

"Fine! But only because I love you that-woahh" I was cut off my Caitlyn giving me a huge embrace.

"Thanks ally, it means a lot to me, it really does" Caitlyn whispered into my back

As every day went past, I missed Aus- I mean my friends even more, it was increasing painful to live without them. Life was becoming hard. Before I knew it, two weeks had passed and it was time for Caitlyn's party. I decided to wear a red, short, figure hugging, festive dress along with sophisticated white gloves. I left my hair cascading down my spine naturally; I put on some liquid and pencil eyeliner, along with a few swipes of mascara and a touch of bright red lipstick. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed a pair of platforms and a pack of extra mints. By the time Caitlyn was done, I was sitting on the sofa, waiting for, she was wearing a long white dress, she looked like an angel.

"Caitlyn, you look, like, amazing, I love everything about you" I whispered to her, proudly.

"Same to you Ally, you should show you legs more, you have a good figure!" Caitlyn replied nonchalantly

We drove to the party, along the way we put on the radio and belted out to some good songs, they were old but they were still good. We reached the venue. WOW! Caitlyn's friend was rich, the party was at a huge nightclub with personalised Christmas decorations.

I stepped into the night club as my heels clacked in synch with my hips swaying. I felt good. I felt confident. I decided to join a tall muscular guy on the dance floor. We danced in each other embrace until...until...until...the event.

I saw a mop of blonde hair fly past me, and before I knew it, I was staring into those chocolaty pools of eyes, that I had grown to love.


	2. Chapter 2

ALLY POV:

Previously…

I stepped into the night club as my heels clacked in synch with my hips swaying. I felt good. I felt confident. I decided to join a tall muscular guy on the dance floor. We danced in each other embrace until...until...until...the event.

I saw a mop of blonde hair fly past me, and before I knew it, I was staring into those chocolaty pools of eyes, that I had grown to love.

"Aus-Aus-Austin" I whispered, even though we were in a night club with booming music, the only thing my mind could seem to focus on was Austin and the pain and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He replied with an enquiring tone

"Um no, I'm sorry, you don't "I finally answered, mentally face palming myself. It took every ounce of will power that I had not to run into his embrace and admit everything. I had come so far, I couldn't give away all my hard work, all the pain that I had gone through to benefit my future. I fought with my emotions, it hurt that he didn't remember me, but I looked a lot different now, I was much more tan and I had a lot of make up on, I wasn't surprised that he didn't recognise me.

"Um, I have to go now, I'm sorry for disturbing and disrupting your evening" I tried to avoid all eye contact with him, I knew, once I look into his eyes, I would just break down. I shoved past him, until his soft and warm hands tugged on my shoulders, a huge wave of tingles swept across my body as I shivered under his mesmerizing touch that I had hungered for all the years that I missed him.

"Wait" he whispered. I turned my head around to face him; I finally got a good look at his face again, his eyes no longer had the sparkle they had had years ago, he still looked like a Greek god, heck, he looked even better, how I longed to be in his embrace, how I longed to feel his protective arms surround my petite structure. Before I had time to process what I was doing, I was staring into his eyes, and his eyes were boring into my soul, searching for answers and searching for secrets.

"A-A-Ally?" He whispered while searching my eyes for an answer and desperately seeking any information on his best friend.

"No, I'm not Ally, sorry, you must be confused." I struggled to get out of his grip, his hand was still on my shoulder, I tried to move, but his grip only tightened, I tried to push him away but before I knew it, I was engulfed in a big hug, and I felt relief and love overcome me as I breathed in Austin's scent, closing my eyes, as I cherished every moment that I was wrapped around his body and felt butterflies fly around in my stomach.

"Ally, just why? Why did you lie to us? We are your best friends! I know what your father did to you and I know what you did to him, and if I'm honest, I couldn't care less, as long as you aren't getting hurt! What were you thinking? That you could leave us a suicide note and we would forget about you and get on with our lives? Well Ally, it doesn't happen like that! Especially if you lo-I mean care for you as much as we do. I missed you Ally, I missed you so much, you have no idea. If you thog=ugh we would be mad at you, then you were wrong, we wanted to support you through everything. Alright, now-woaahh" but I cut him off before he had a chance to say anything else and pulled him into the garden of the party

"Austin, don't you realise that I didn't want to leave? I wanted to stay with you guys! I wanted to spend every day hanging out with the three most important people in my life! I wanted to keep on writing songs for you. I know that you and Dez and Trish would always support me, but I had too many regrets in life, of what could have been. I really really wanted to stay. But I couldn't. You reminded me of my father and my life before, so I came here, to start again, a new life, I am a different girl, I'm not the Ally Dawson that I was in Miami." As I said this, a tear rolled down Austin's cheek, I made him cry, what kind of a person am I? His hand reached up to brush my cheeks and I realised that my cheeks were damp with tears.

"Ally. Oh Ally. I wish I could change so many things in my life, like Cassidy? Remember her? Whoooo! Talk about a bad relationship choice!" I giggled as Austin's mouth turned into a smile.

"Ally, you haven't changed, you've just grown up, like all of us and you are a confident woman, you are still the little honey from Miami!" I cringed as I heard him say honey that was my dad's nickname for me. I couldn't help it. I broke down into tears.

"Oh ally. It's alright baby" Austin whispered. I sobbed quietly into Austin's chest as he stroked my head.

"Come on, let's take you to the car" Austin said. I nodded and silently let go of Austin and obediently followed him.

**_The next morning..._**

My eyes strained open as I adjusted to the sunlight. Then I caught a glimpse of the room, this wasn't my room. It was blue with lots of musical instruments surrounding me. I tried to get up, but a pair of strong hands, wrapped around my waist, kept me stuck to the bed. I looked down at my body and realised that I wasn't wearing what I wore to the party last night but I was wearing a huge red shirt that went past my thighs and a pair of leggings. I slowly replaced myself with a pillow and got out of the bed. I turned around to see who I spent last night with, but his face was covered by the covers. I backed away, when I saw him flinching and then I saw. Austin. I sat on the floor and let the memories of last night cascade into my thought process. I told Austin everything. I let my guard down. I was weak. I let him sing me to sleep in his arms. I slept with him, not literally, I didn't have sex but I slept safely in his arms. And I did all of this when I wasn't drunk. I was shocked. How could I do this? The one time I want to get away from everyone, they just come back. Was this destiny trying to tell me something? Or was it just a pure coincidence?

I looked around the room desperately, I found a mirror, and I was expecting to see messy hair and pimples on my face from my make up from last night, but there wasn't any. My hair was natural, dead straight down my spine, and my eyes were red and puffy, but that was from all the crying, and my face was fine, someone must have removed my make up before I slept last night. I looked around the room in search of my shoes and my dress; I found them neatly folded on the top of a set of drawers. And next to the set of drawers was an acoustic guitar. I picked it up. My fingers brushed past the strings and tingled as memories of me and Austin writing songs together clouded my mind.

Before I knew it, I was strumming to a tune and lyrics started flowing from my mouth, as if this was second nature to me.

_turn the music up, I got my records on  
I shut the world outside until the lights come on  
Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone  
But I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song_

_And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night  
Until Monday morning feels another life  
I turn the music up, I'm on a roll this time  
And heaven is in sight, Ooh_

_I turn the music up, I got my records on  
From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song  
Don't want to see another generation drop  
I'd rather be a comma than a full stop_

_Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees  
Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes  
But my heart is beating and my pulses start  
Cathedrals in my heart_

_As we saw, oh, this light_  
_I swear you emerge blinking into_  
_To tell me it's alright_

_As we soar walls  
Every siren is a symphony  
And every tear's a waterfall_

_Is a waterfall, ah  
Is a waterfall, ah  
Is a waterfall  
Every tear is a waterfall, ah_

_So you can hurt, hurt me bad  
But still I'll raise the flag, Wooh_

_It was a wa-ah-ah-ah-aterfall  
A wa-ah-ah-ah-aterfall_

_Oh, Oh_

_Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_Oh, Oh_

_Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_Every tear  
Every tear  
Every teardrop is a waterfall (1)_

I let a tear roll down my cheek as I finally realise how much I missed playing.

I slowly got up and put the guitar back. I was just about to leave the room when I heard soft clapping coming from behind me. I run around and am faced with a shirtless Austin clapping and crying at the same time. He walks to me as I am frozen to my spot and embraces me in a massive hug. When I am finally able to move, I snake my hands around his neck. This time, it's gonna be a lot harder to leave Austin.

**Review! Rate! I want five reviews, then I will post the next chapter and tell me if you want any improvements and if you want anything to happen, tell me your preferred story lines please.**

**(1) ****Every teardrop is a waterfall by Coldplay, I do not own this**

**And I do not own Austin and ally, because if I did, they would have been a- you know what never mind... ;)**

**Till next, Adios Amigos**

xxxx


	3. A message for my luverlyy readers xxx

Hey guys, I really appreciate tha fact that you are reading my story, but i need reviews! If i have ten reviews, then ill post the next chapter. Then and then only. I was also looking to do a collaboration with anyone. I was wondering if anyone was interested, do PM me. Anyway... im kinda new to the whole, fanfic thing, but still, i need reviews. Im sorry it had to be like this, but if i have no reviews then i will cancel the of. And im sorry that this isnt a chapter. :(. I still love you guys. Dont forget that. You are AMAZING, but i need more reviews if u want me to carry on.

Lots of love

R5luverr2334

xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

I slowly got up and put the guitar back. I was just about to leave the room when I heard soft clapping coming from behind me. I run around and am faced with a shirtless Austin clapping and crying at the same time. He walks to me as I am frozen to my spot and embraces me in a massive hug. When I am finally able to move, I snake my hands around his neck. This time, it's gonna be a lot harder to leave Austin.

"Ally, that was beautiful, did you write it yourself?" he asked with an amazing shine in his eyes.

"Yes. Austin, I did write it. But that's not the point. I ran away. I abandoned you. I lied to you. I was a terrible friend. Why are you still here with me today? Don't just act like it all never happened, because it did, I did all of those horrible things, I killed my dad, I disappeared from America and came here, I lied to the people who matter the most to me in this world. " I ducked my head and avoided looking into his eyes. A tear ran down my cheek.

"Because, Ally. We love you. We can get over that. Because we care about you and always want the best. Because we know that you would never want to harm us. Because Trish needs a friend who will be there for her no matter what. Because Dez needs a friend who will never leave his side despite his absolute weirdness. And you are the only one who can give them that. You are beautiful, smart, confident, intelligent, determined, and mature. I wouldn't be surprised if you've got a bunch of boys on your tail, because Ally, you are everything that a guy can ever want. I care about you and love you, eternally, no matter what you do. When I see you cry, my heart breaks into a billion pieces and I want to get rid of that pain. So ally, you are my best friend in the whole wide world. I don't think that I could cope with you leaving me a second time. " He whispered with a tone of worry. He took my hand in his and placed it on his heart. His skin was soft. And warm. I felt a fire ignited in my finger tip. My body ached for his touch. I love him. Too much for my own good. That's why I have to leave again. We just stood there, my hand on his heart and his hand on mine. That's when the door flew open. I quickly pulled my hand down back to my side and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Yep. Definitely had a moment there.

A short woman with curly hair walked through the room while holding hands with a taller ginger guy. My eyes widened as I realised that they were Trish and Dez. I quickly hid behind Austin. A million thoughts ran through my mind. Are Dez and Trish together?

"AUSTIN! Guess who decided to visit you after spending a week at her-woaahh. Is that who I think it is?" Trish's eyes quickly squinted and then melted into a look of love and longing.

I gave in. I missed Trish too much. Austin gave me an apologetic look before moving to the side. I stood. Frozen. Scared. I didn't know what to do. She quickly ripped her hand from Dez's and came to stand in front of. Her eyes met mine. I didn't notice how beautiful Trish had gotten over the years, but then again, I did just see her a second ago. Her eyes bored into my conscience making me feel guilty and like a piece of crap. Her straight expression quickly turned into a smile and her short arms came around my neck. I moved my hands to her waist. I closed my eyes and I realised, I can't live without my best friends. They make me who I am. I've been living all these years without them, thinking that I was doing the right thing, I was protecting them from what I thought that I could become, just because I killed my father from an angry episode, thought I could kill my best friends that way, but I couldn't, because I love them too much to hurt them

"Trish. I'm sorry. I-I-I-I-I"I started to talk.

"Oh Ally, save it, I know how you feel, I am your best friend after all." She chuckled. I smiled, missing Trish's confident and bossy personality.

I walked over to Dez. I smiled up at him. He's so tall! He has really buffed up too! I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I missed you. Now you guys have changed so much, in the way you look. You guys look amazing! I don't know if I should walk with you anymore, when people will see us together they'll be like, what are they doing together? " I babbled.

"Ally, can it alright? Have you seen yourself recently?" Austin quickly interrupted

"What? What do you mean?" I looked at him quizzically. What DOES he mean?

"Oh just never mind" he muttered

"ughhh, will you guys just get a room? "Trish whined

"What?" me and Austin shouted in unison. We quickly looked away, realising what Trish meant. My face turned a crimson red.

"Right I'm gonna run and get some food from the store, I want pancakes!" Austin said awkwardly

"Mind if I come with?" I asked Austin quickly

"I would love if you come, I haven't seen you for years, we need to catch up, tell me about your life" He started to ramble.

"Okay but first Austin, you need to wear a shirt!" I quickly reminded him. His eyes widened and then relaxed. He ran into his room and grabbed a shirt, pulling it on and opening the door, letting me go first.

"Why, thank you kind sir!" I said with a British accent

"Anything for you milady" He replied eagerly. I smiled sweetly, thinking of why I deserve a friend that's like this.

We came out of his apartment; the store was just across the road.

"I'll race you" he whispered into my ear, huskily. A shiver ran down my spine. I bit my lip, comprehending the pros and cons. I looked up at him. Even at the age of 22, Austin wants to race me. I chuckled to myself.

"Bring it." I whispered in his ear.

"1-2-3-GO!" Austin shouted. He quickly started running across the road and I gave up. I walked sheepishly.

Before I realised, a big red lorry was right next to me and everything went black. The last thing I saw was a teary Austin at my side. A sharp pain dug into my side, throwing my body onto the pavement.

_The next morning…_

AUSTIN POV

I sat there, holding Ally's hand, waiting for her to wake up. She didn't hurt herself that bad. She broke an arm, a leg and a few ribs. Her brown hair cascaded down her petite structure, she decided to grow it long, and it merged into a golden colour at the tips. Her lips were small and pink. I remember how she always used to bite her lip, she's so cute. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even realise it, I'm surprised that she's not taken yet! Her eyes started to twitch as her hand was slowly moving inside of mine.

"Ally?" I whispered with a hint of hope in my voice. She looked at me quizzically and then her eyes darted around the room.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"You are in hospital, you were involved in an accident, with a truck, but you're fine now, you will be alright." I told her, finally content because she was awake now.

"okay?" she said with a tone of worry.

"Ally, I'm always here for you, if you need anything, just ask" I said as I looked deeply into her golden eyes.

"Wouldn't that be easier if I knew who you were?"

**Dun. Dun. Dun! That's right Ally forgets everything and everyone! Rate and review! Tell me what you want to happen! Tell me if you liked it! And currently if anyone wants me to write one-shot or two-shots for tem, I'm happy to as long as they PM me or put it in a review. This time, I'm gunna update after 20 reviews. Please spread my story, I want as many people to read it as possible. Thanks for reading it! im sorry but im gona stop the story if i dont get more reviews. end of. im planning to write a one-shot soon, any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot :( **

**Till next time...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

Previously...

AUSTIN POV

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"You are in hospital, you were involved in an accident, with a truck, but you're fine now, you will be alright." I told her, finally content because she was awake now.

"okay?" she said with a tone of worry.

"Ally, I'm always here for you, if you need anything, just ask" I said as I looked deeply into her golden eyes.

"Wouldn't that be easier if I knew who you were?"

"ally-, its me, Austin? Your best friend? Your ex-music partner? Your soulmate?"My voice broke and I whispered the last bit, I really love her, and I just realised today when I nearly lost her. But she can' be forgetting everything can she?

"Austin? Nope, still nothing, but thanks for trying I guess?" She looked at me with confusion in her big brown doe eyes.

"Tell me the last thing you remember" I demanded

"Well I remember waking up and getting ready for the first day of sixth grade" she told me. What? Her memory has gone back to the first day we met? How did this happen? Why? Does that mean all these years of us together, she has forgotten? A tear rolls down my cheek, I face the door, I don't want Ally to see me like this.

"You know what Ally, I'll be back in a second" but before I can leave, Ally grabs my wrist and looks deep into my eyes

"Austin, I don't know who you are but, I feel like you are a really important person to me, and I feel like I haven't seen you in a long-time" She said this with slight exasperation and worry with a tint of hope and fear in her voice.

"Look ally, I am important to you, I'm your best friend and yes we haven't seen each other in a long time, I'd love to talk but I need to talk to the doctor"I stormed outside and ran to the doctor's office

"Look mister whatever, you said that you would fix Ally , and now she's forgotten everything about us and me, she's forgotten our memories, everything, how am I meant to help her? What am I meant to say? Oh yeah, you were in an accident and you have amnesia, before you killed your abusive dad and pretended to commit suicide to protect your friends! Really? I can't say that to her? What do you expect me to do? I love her! I can't live without her! After I thought she committed suicide, I locked myself in my room for days with no food or water, I was anorexic. I self harmed. I almost killed myself until Trish and Dez came. They brought me to the UK to pick my music career up again then I met Ally and here we are now! I lost her once and I'm not losing her again! So you do whatever to make her my Ally because I will not let her slip through my fingers!" I angrily shouted, my face was red and I could feel tears started to fall.

"Okay! Okay! Mr Moon, please just stay calm, so she's lost her memory?" The doctor enquires.

"Yeah" I manage to choke out.

"Okay well, I'm afraid to say there is nothing we can do, seeing her condition, her memory will be fully restored in a few months, until then, you have to stay with her. All the time and try and use triggers to put her memory back to normal. And please don't give any sudden or shocking news to her, her brain might go into overdrive. Using emotional trigger such as items with sentimental value will definitely help. Would you have any idea of an item that has emotional value to her?"

"Um no thats-wait-no-hey-just-OH-MY-GOD! Her songbook!" I shouted. Before the doctor had a chance to answer I Ran to Ally's room. I ran to her bad an rummaged through, trying to find her songbook, but I couldn't find it.

"It's not here "I shouted furiously

"What's not here?" Ally asked innocently

"Your songbook and diary" I told her. It's not like it would make much of a difference, she doesn't even remember anything

"Well if I was grown up then I would put in a treasure chest and lock it up with all of my special things so that no-one would touch them." She told me matter-of factly

"A chest? Huh? Seroisuly Ally, you are the most adorkable thing ever"I told her

"oh thanks? I guess" I find her phone in her bag and go to her contact list.

"I'm gonna call your room-mate, her name was like Katy? Or like Catherine or was it like Caitlyn? I dunno" I find it. Caitlyn. Ehy does that name sound familiar?

I press the call button and wait.

"Hello?" A sweet and caring voice chimed.

"Is this Caitlyn, Ally Dawson's roommate?"

"Yeah speaking?"

"I'm her friend Austin? Austin Moon? I don't think she would have mentioned me because she wanted to you know protect me and stuff- "

"Just shut up! Alright? She talked about you all the time. I know everything, she told me, I'm her best friend on campus, and we are together for everything. She told me about her dad and her suicide note and everything. So no need to explain!"

"Well YOU might know everything, but she doesn't she was in a car crash this morning and she has amnesia, I called you to ask you if you can find her songbook or diary in your apartment, or like a suitcase that Ally doesn't let you touch" I tell her all this and hear faint sobs from the other line

"Caitlyn, are you alright?"

"Um yeah, I'm just slightly upset and yes she does have like a small box that she deson't let me touch, ill ring it and meet you at the hospital"

"Okay thanks and bye"

"You too, bye, I just hope this works"

"yeah me too, its meant to trigger her memory"

"Oh yeahh, I saw this in like CSI once or something, look I need to get ready, ill see you soon"

I walk over to ally and put her in her bad. I go and sit next to her. She's asleep. She looks like an angel from above. She's everything to me. My motivation, determination, and inspiration. I start humming a quiet tune to myself. I start singing some random lyrics on the spot while I softly grab Ally's hand and rub circles with my thumb on her hand.

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I, own this dream_

_Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

It's true. I am in love with Ally. She is my reason and purpose to live. I would be nothing without her. My thoughts are interrupted by Caitlyn patiently knocking on the door. Then I realize why I thought that I recognized her.

"You were Dez's ex-girlfriend?" I whisper shout at her

"Yes, but you can't tell Ally, I dated him in high school, for a few months, when she told me about you guys, I had no idea she was talking about Dez"

"Whatever-Do you have it?"

"Yeah, here" She hands an oak beautifully carved small box. I want to open it but it just feels wrong, its got Ally's deepest secrets. I walk over to Ally and wake her up

"Huh what? Five more minutes Daddy. Wait!1 not five more minutes or you'll hit me." She wakes up with a jolt and realizes that she's in the hospital. Me and Caitlyn exchange sickly glances.

"Ally, I'm Austin, I'm your best friend and this is Caitlyn, she 's your best friend too."

"Okay hi!"

"Would you mind looking through this box and seeing and reading everything that is inside?"

"Um no- I don't mind but can I have some minty swirl ice cream after?"

"Of course" I chuckled. Ally slowly opens the box and then quickly shuts it.

"Would you mind if I did this alone?"

"Um of course not" me and Caitlyn say at the same time.

"Bye ally, we'll see you soon" She smiles sweetly before we exit the room.

AFTER 1 HOUR

"Austin?" A muffled and quiet noise calls for me.

"Yeah?"

"You can come in"

What if she remembers everything? What if she remembers nothing? What if she- I really need to stop over thinking things!

"Hey ally. So..."

"Austin. I did it! I remember some of the stuff, not everything... but I can remember prom and high school and I remember my Dad and I remember the university and I remember Caitlyn but I don't remember much about the time I left and the past few days" I run over and hug her, inhaling her sweet scent. Just excuse me while I fall head over heels for my best friend. We pull apart and stare into each other's eyes. Ally is so beautiful, even though she is in a hospital gown with stitches and her make-up spilt everywhere.

"Austin, I also don't remember anything about my love life or who I had crush on and stuff, so you are gonna have to help me with that" She tells me awkwardly.

"That's cool Ally, don't worry" My heart just skipped a beat

"Austin?"

"Yeah Ally?"

"I can't believe that you did all this for me, I don't know what I would do without you, you are the best BFF forever"

I don't reply instead, I lean in and lower my lips to Ally's and close the gap between us. I was elated with fireworks, sparks and butterflies. My lips tingling form where we made contact. Until I realized...

... She wasn't kissing me back

**DUNDUNDUN! Sad times for Austin... I told you there was gonna be an unexpected romance... what do you think? Rate and review! Please**

**Thanks you xoxoxo**


End file.
